


Not My Intention After All

by followbutterfly



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Tease, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexuality Crisis, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/pseuds/followbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles just got Erik fully hard only from a blowjob gesture, even though Erik always thought he was a straight man all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Intention After All

The bar was crowded more than any days when Erik crashed in with tiredness. He was walking in, intended to find his favorite seat in order to shell himself from all anger he’s got after debating with Magda about house even the last minute, but a red sofa in the corner was already occupied with a group of the people with a game that made Erik groan with annoyance :Truth or Dare.

He took a seat beside his usual place, not far from them so he could replace when they are too drunk to stay in. There are five or six of them, most looked like college kids the graduates. As the moment when Erik ordered vodka martini, that blond girl took the shot and screamed.

“Seriously, Sean. You have to be joking!”

Now there came another voice from the boy sitting nearby. He must be Sean, red curly haired, baby faced and freckles like an Irish.

“It’s a revenge! Last round he asked me to strip the shirt off right here. You know I was being so uncomfortable with my body.” He took a shot and glared triumphantly at another person who sat in the exact opposite of Erik, only he looked up and could see him grinning sheepishly. The man was tiny, looking smug in a dark blue tweet. His dark brown hair was floppy and untamed. He was not a handsome but so inviting to be stared at shamelessly. Erik thought the red lips and incredible blue eyes were mostly the cause.

“Your body is fine, Sean. I’m so surprised no one asked you out sooner.” That man, even he looked so young as Sean but his voice sounded so calm and more mature and _british_. The others laughed and Sean was blushing.

Vodka came, and Erik took a shot and let the fire burned into his throat and cleansed all the tiresome he’d gone through this day vanished. It helped just a little. He needed something to clear his mind, something stronger.

“Well, you take it?” came from another young man, looked more aggressive and the most sober person in the group.

“If you guys insist,” said the blue eyes, then the girl interrupted.

“You don’t have to do this, Charles. They are jerks and just want to humiliate you.” She clung to his arms. Erik thought she was probably her girlfriend but that touch was more intimately sisterlike.

“It’s fine, Raven. It’s not exactly a humiliation,” Erik could see his smile, totally brightened up. “Because I have nothing to be insecure in what I’m so good at.”

The others blurted into cheer except Raven and the other man with glasses who looked abashed and whose face turned embarrassingly red.

“Then do It,” said Sean. He hold out the glass over his head, “To the professor and his total two minutes blowjob demonstration.”  


Erik didn’t know which startled him and almost caught himself chocked with the drink between the word professor (which was probably a nickname, Erik hoped it was) and blowjob came exactly in the same line. The man named Charles only smirked and started doing what Sean dared him to.

And Erik’s prediction was right, it was a dare to make a perfect blowjob in the air and Charles was ready to do it. He held up his fist loosely in front of his face and it was so easy to see it was he held an imaginary cock. The whole group went silent when Charles made a move.

He closed his blue eyes, then started to lick the tip of it with a slow move. Then, Charles twirled his sleek tongue, in and out its length and did not rush to it yet. He teased the it with a tip of his tongue and a slight smile cross his face while his friends only stared at him in awe.

Then he actually moved more firmly and deeply. He retreated his face from his hands and used another hand to hold something under, playing with it lightly while he took a deep breath and, this time he used that red lip and rounded up the cock, only in the top and sucked it spontaneously and  it was the most sensual thing Erik had seen.

Charles continued doing it with more use of tongue to help while his both hands skillfully jerking off the base of that long and hard cock in front of him. His fingers move up and down, slicing an imaginary long as quick. His eyes were still closed. His eyelashes were long and moistened. He moved his mouth to cover up the length and suck deep, close to his hands that held on it so firmly. Then he did what almost made Erik cringed while sitting on the edge of his seat, looking intensely at the man;Charles purred.

“That’s it. The show is over.” It was Raven who was brave enough to break the silence before anyone blurted out something unexpected judging by Sean’s face that was absolutely stunned.

The man called Charles put down his hand and grinned at everyone, then at the moment he looked in Erik’s direction and their eyes met.

Erik got up and rushed into the toilet. He intended not to be so obvious but it was hard when something under his pants got tight at his crotch that he didn’t expect it.

 _Damn him_ , he cursed and shut the door, taking a deep breath and sighed in a relaxation.

He needed to fix himself. It was shameful to get hard only by checking out a guy in the bar doing some dirty weird thing. He was not a man who would fall into a cheap game; hitting on a stranger and dragging the other into the car and, _do things_.

Plus, Erik buried his face in the hands, he thought he was always straight.

The bathroom door creaked before Erik had time to regain himself and a man who turned him on stepped in.

Charles’s face was still flushing in red and something Erik didn’t see in the pub with blurry lights, a ton of freckles and the blue eyes were deep and lightning at the same time, his sinister red lips looked so sinful but he took a step back as he saw Erik, who did the same thing, taken aback.

No one dared to spoke at first but Erik knew he noticed him. Ashamed of himself for objectifying the other, Erik slightly let the man past and headed to the door, ready to flee.

“It’s a normal thing right after doing that thing and excuse to the bathroom, washing your mouth.”

It was not a question and Erik did notice Charles was well, _so_ _nervous_. The man gasped the bar of sink and never looked up to the mirror but his hands as if he wanted to steady himself. Charles didn’t look as cocky and smug as he last saw him with friends but exasperated. He also made a hysterical laugh only made him shrink back into a self-mocking.

Erik approached him reluctantly, should he console a stranger he just met? “It doesn’t seem bad, I mean—”

“I’ve never done a blowjob before,” Charles blurted out. His face was retorted and very close to be humiliated. Only thing Erik could do was staring at him in a shock.

“I was drunk and wanted to teach Sean a lesson so he wouldn’t mess up with me again. They knew I was gay but never asked about sex things because it’s not appropriate to ask the teacher who used to teach them. I know they are all grown-up but I still feel I should be an adult around them. But now it’ crazy! All of them except Raven and Hank now would think I’m a slut,” he stopped, then very slowly moving his hands to rub the sweat over his face, “it’s not a big deal though. Most of my colleagues get familiar with my sexual appetite. They sometimes mocked me with that gesture I did—”

“You need to calm down,” Erik interrupted. He tried not to touch the man who was in a hysterical stage.

“I’m okay, I just—need a break,” Charles let a soft sob coming out as Erik touched his shoulder for a support. “I feel so oversensitive lately and all things take a pressure over me. Raven thought I was caught off after my genetics research had been rejected and my therapist suggested I should go out with friends more often but I blew that chance to be better off.”

Erik had no choice. He let the man sob on his shoulder. It would be a very awkward situation later, after they are more sober and Charles might not remember all of this. Now they stood there, in not a very comfortable position with Erik’s hands made Charles shifted closer. It was a drunken night and maybe he could let these things go off like this.

Then Charles pulled off, wiping tears and looked sheepish.

“Thanks,” he said. “I feel better now. Sorry for the melodrama. I’m Charles by the way,” he held out a hand and a shy smile. “It’s good to have someone like me to understand, at least a bit.”

It was like a thunderbolt in a silent sound but Erik had to do this. “I’m Erik. And I’m not gay.”

The shining face was crumbled, then the blue eyes went wide. “Oh bloody.”

“It’s alright,” Erik spluttered. “I get that you’re in the verge of emotions and need to sort things out. But I’m not into men, actually I just got back from signing a divorce with my-ex wife this afternoon.”

Charles’s jaws dropped and Erik knew without a second guess this was a true gruesome humiliation he did today. Not that magic on blowjob with hands and mouth and those lips—fuck, he was a straight man that got turned on by another man? How could he be so entitled about the sexuality he’s never experienced on?

“I’m so, so sorry,” he went on exasperation again. “I, we—I mean, I saw you staring at me.”

Erik tried to swallow lump that he secretly knew as his shameful guilt, better to lie, “Your friends are not easy to ignore, aren’t they? With that loud noise, and that used to be my favoriteplace to come by every time.”

“So it’s a coincidence that our eyes met?”

“Then I feel sorry too,” for objectifying you, obliviously.

Chalres looked taken aback and embarrassed. He look at him with those bright blue eyes, again Erik had to look back. He studied him and then, slowly spoke, “why don’t you try doing something more exciting, my friend? Or maybe you don’t know what you want at all.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play coy,” Charles bumped his fist at his shoulder. “You were looking at me because you liked the idea of me sucking your cock and what it would be like. You’d like me to suck your cock.”

“No, I didn’t mean—”

“I know you liked the show and why don’t you have that show with yourself?” Charles provoked.

Erik swallowed and pushed him back, “then you not only misunderstand people but yourself. You said drag yourself into the sex body so the others can push you around. That’s totally pointless.”

The other man wanted to argue but he took back. He looked more sober, confused and attractive. The hair was more messing up that Erik wanted to touch and pulled to smell the brown like color then pulled it down under his pants—

 “It’s not about devaluing me but making a new perception!” Charles retorted. Then he laughed, maniacally. “Listen, I know it’s kinda crazy but I actually liked you and my friends out there thought I came after you to have sex because you’re so obviously into my cock sucking gesture.”

“I just told you—”

“And I think it would be a tie event, you and me. We’re both new to this and it’s nice I found someone not interested to just fuck and dump me with a stupid excuse that I was playing hard to get loved. I need to try something new, at least with no commitment and no regrets.”

Erik was speechless. His head was whirling around, heated and flooded with emotions; confused, excited and probably dizzy by lust. Ten minutes ago he just got hard by this man but now it looked impossible to do things that existed only in his fantasy.

“I’m not sure,” that didn’t sound like his own voice at all. He felt diminished, succumbed to his own deep desire he never knew he could want from _a man_.

Charles was looking at him, like a guardian hearing a story from a misbehaving kid after the school. His eyes were tender and sincere, “You have to do it to find out by yourself.”

“Then let’s find out.”

It was a moment of a heart beating. Charlesapproached him and without a warning, he striped his pants.

“No wait,” Erik pulled out, the chest falling in and out so fast.  “Can you-- kiss me first?”

Charles stumbled, blinking. It would get more awkward if Charles was hesitate to comply but he smiled a little and did it. Their lips met with a wet sound, probably came from the drink. Charles drank a whiskey. The taste was burning inside of Erik’s mouth, then lumping into his throat. The kiss was unprepared, like teenagers trying to kiss for the first time.

“You never did try with men before,” Charles was the first who draw out, licking those red lips with a smirk.

“Mmph, I told you.”

Then Charles kissed him again. This time was firm and not rushing at all. Erik could follow the movement of tongue and then he adjusted to the man’s cologne and slowly, put his arms around Charles’s waist which had more muscles than women’s and curved perfectly. The other responded with a moan, encouraging him to touch more. And Erik did, holding him close and, reluctantly came down to Charles’s ass, squeezing them lightly just to tease. He used to do it with women as well.

Charles breathed out, his lips brushing against Erik’s, hot and fast. ““I’ve never been the first to kiss anyone for a long time. How was it?”

Erik could feel himself blushing, “amazing.”

Charles brushed him off with a laugh that made him look more and more-- desirable, even for a man, “wait until I could suck your dick off. My mouth would be out of control.”

He didn’t wait for Erik’s protest and went down with his pants that were already loosening at the last time and stripped it off to get to see his half-hard cock covered under the underwear and leaking.

“Look at this,” Charles chuckled. His hot breath poured over it. One of his finger touched the tip of it and made Erik startled.

“If you’d told me you are a virgin, I’m hardly surprised.”

Erik didn’t have time for a debate because after that, Charles started to rub the hands on his cock through the underwear and let the fabric scratched the leaking cock, made an incredible friction to him. Erik’s head snapped back as his knees went weak completely. He needed to lean down against the sink and only moan for the reply.

“I don’t want to rush into anything. We are both new, well, sort of.” He pressed the hand more harder and then the cock plopped out, making an outstanding view to Charles. He took a deep breath, murmuring “imagine I have to swallow this.”

“Stop teasing,” Erik’s voice was shaking. He almost barely controlled himself from coming just for hearing Charles talked about his cock. “Please.”

Charles looked up to him, “Easy, my friend. Just let me have the moment. It was my first time doing this with someone whom deserves this.”

Then he delicately pulled out his underwear as if it was a painstaking piece of cloth made from the crystal fabric, then finally his cock plopped out.

“Oh god, your cock—”

“Don’t say it.” Erik hushed and hardly stood and his feet were on the edge of collapsing. Charles didn’t finish up, he took a deep breath and then, slowly, did exactly the same thing he’d done out there on the sofa in the public.

But it was ten times better. Charles’s mouth fit into his cock. With the size, it took Charles a moment to adjust. His tongue trailed along the length, leaving amount of saliva to make his cock became harder and moistened as if Charles might die if he stopped teasing him a second.

“And I don’t believe you didn’t do it for the first time either,” Erik grunted, pulling the floppy brown hair that looked soft as it seemed into his hand for the control. Charles didn’t have a chance to speak up when Erik who was now in charge, dragged Charles’s mouth to go along with his own desire.

Charles didn’t mind at all though he groaned a bit when Erik’s cock was inside of his mouth, considering how big it was. He used another hand to grip his balls and started rubbing it halfheartedly while his focus was on his mouth as he began sucking his cock.

It was, as Erik tried to describe, not what he expected. He’d never got given a blowjob, even from Magda because she was a head strong woman and sucking cock was a indignant sexual compassion between two equal lovers and Erik did believe her. And with the same sex, he didn’t quite convince himself he would do it, otherwise it must be the time when he was so desperate and wanted to destroy his esteem.

But the oral sex with this man didn’t feel like that at all. It was continuously less awkward but serene and normal as if they had done it before. It was not a so-called experience a straight man would broad to anyone for how hopefully some gay men wanted to suck his cock when they saw in the toilet. It wasn’t dirty, yet clean, due to where they were having sex but it flew into a natural serenity.

Charles wanted to suck and lick his cock and the same time then he began to choke. Erik startled. He tried to pull out the mam but the body was resisting, same as Charles. He stubbornly swallowed his cock close to its base as a whole and then pushed his lips back. It made Erik, who attempted to give in as he saw the man fidgeting, moaned louder.

This action was repeated again and again, and each time with more forceful desire and more sounds had been heard, moaning and wet sound coming from down there playing a long like a beat that rhymed together. Charles’s cheeks might be soared when Erik saw how they could hollow and made a man looked so edible, with a cock in his mouth.

“Fuck, I’ve gotta come.” Erik tried to push Charles back when his body started aching as he leaned the back against the sink and rocked back to fuck into Charles’s mouth rapidly and uncontrollably. But Charles still hold stand as he gripped the base of his cock more firmly and then moved back to suck hard at the tip of it and pressed his tongue in the pre-come.

“I don’t want to do it in your mouth.” Erik croaked, his knew were giving away any force to stand in any minute.

Then Charles’s handed hold his cock tight but pulled out. He looked up to Erik, his face was flushed with adrenaline, his lips were swollen red, his blue eyes were glimmering and dilated.

“I need to taste you. Please, Erik.”

Then it was like a magic word when Charles pushed back his mouth against Erik’s cock and lost the grip to his cock, only moving his head back and forth, resonated with the rhythm of Erik’s hips that moved to get his cock free. In a moment, Erik only said Charles’s name and came into his mouth and lost all the tension he hold on for like ages.

It took a half-minute for Charles to finally withdraw from his cock because he tried to swallow the rest of it without opening his mouth as he was challenging himself and it was Charles’s little cocky battle to win and he did make it. He took a deep breath, smiling at Erik as he stood up and walked to the sink beside Erik and cleaned his mouth.

“You look like a mess,” Erik commented and wanted to relax the tension between them aftermath.

“That’s you, Erik. I look hot.”

Erik chuckled. He turned up and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale and rough from not shaving at the first place, now it was fussy. This was the face of a man who had just given the first and best blowjob he’d been in life.

“Now you look so smug.” Charles elbowed him, then without a pause, he hauled Erik into a deep kiss. It was quick but Erik could taste his own come when Charles inserted the tongue and lightly played with his as he did with his cock.

“Don’t say that you wanted more because I have to get back before Raven starts to worry and call the police. She said you looks like a psycho, but a handsome one.”

“People usually say it when they see I’m smiling,” he showed it to Charles who was smiling broadly back and kissed him on the cheek.

“But I think you’re cute, and even cuter when you’re moaning.”

“You’ll never like my orgasm face. You couldn’t see while you were down there. It’s gross.”

“I’m skeptical about it, my friend.” Charles trailed his finger along the curve of Erik’s neck and made him shiver. “Next time I will top you to see that moment with my own eyes.”

After the blowjob, Erik thought his jaws would also ache from the smile that never did for days.

 


End file.
